<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山火 by Sharppppjuicer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341770">山火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer'>Sharppppjuicer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“记住了吗？”战国说。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>山火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山火<br/>青雉x斯摩格</p><p>=======</p><p>再见到卡普时斯摩格惊讶于对方仍没有多少变化。</p><p>老兵对自己的出发地含糊其辞，只说：他们正忙着处理叶子，没空搭理我呢。斯摩格是恰好撞见了卡普的军舰，那头斑猎犬一如往常地冲进自己的泊位里，船身上十分干净，连火药燃烧后的残留都没有半点。新晋海军中将在原地站了一会，一直有凸起的石头挤压他脚底，直到卡普扭头过来看见了他。</p><p>“眉毛都烧卷了，你看，”卡普指着自己说，“——走之前我叫几个海兵去砍了些树，否则烧起来就麻烦大了。”</p><p>斯摩格抬头仔细看了会，发现那几根同样变成银灰色的眉毛还好端端待在卡普眉骨上，和中将的头发一样挺拔坚毅。其实他完全没理解到卡普究竟是在指什么，后者大笑着拍了拍他的背，力气大到让斯摩格差点没站住直接栽下去。</p><p>“好久不见了，卡普先生，”斯摩格说，“回程还顺利吗？”</p><p>“还是颠簸得很，”卡普说，“不过没看见那头鲸鱼。”</p><p>对方与他的短暂同行至新搭起的一座木制阶梯那为止，登上广场后去总部需要直行，而医院要反方向右转。几个月时间还不至于让斯摩格认不出方向，新砌上的墙砖雪白，被海兵拿油漆刷出来了几道简单路标。</p><p>卡普比斯摩格有话语权得多。他在那堆交叉箭头前顿了顿，过了一会又说，我上次回来的时候绝对没有这东西。显然是指某两根缠在一起的路标。</p><p>这一次回程他在g1支部等待了快一周多时间，天上的人才打来电话告诉他：斯摩格中将，你的申请被通过了。G1的同行将官有些尴尬，不得不为自己支部的办事效率开脱，说是这段时间堆积了太多通过申请的缘故。</p><p>“玛丽乔亚的人员调动太多了，派了好多人来在这边守着呢，”对方说，“而且他们早就看我们不爽。”</p><p>G5的新中将对此没发表任何意见，看起来还没习惯背后多的那一件披风，总在担心它是否会滑下去。将官从斯摩格那借走一根火柴去点烟，几分钟后又从升降艇的边缘走回来讨要另一根——因为升至高空后风势明显变大，支部基地在脚下缩成一点遥远的蓝色，他们讲话时得扯着嗓子才不至于被风刮走。</p><p>“你要去哪边？”卡普问道。</p><p>斯摩格用雪茄指了指其中一根拐向奇特的箭头，卡普又笑了一声：哈，总部。“谁都别想让我上楼，”他说，“我才懒得过去！但如果你顺便路过了战国的办公室，可以替我拿点存货。”</p><p>他好心弯腰下来说明白了存货都藏在哪，好像斯摩格真的要去替他偷东西似的。白发海军说你可以自己去找战国先生，毕竟仙贝从来不在海军的违禁品之列，但卡普反复摆手糊弄他，态度倒很坚决。</p><p>“后面再见，我要先去医院一趟。”他说。</p><p>“有人受伤了？”</p><p>“我，刚才不是说了吗，我烧着了眉毛。”</p><p>卡普转身之后他才又喊了声：中将。不过新修建好的广场上只有三两个执勤的海兵，也没资格对这声喊话做出回应，反而是卡普的副官从身后跟上来朝他点了点头，压着帽檐、依然没法看清楚眼睛。</p><p>“——你知道病房在哪吗，斯摩格中将？”对方压低声音说。</p><p>他不知道。“我知道，”斯摩格说，“我能找到。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>他们的元帅看起来也在整理存货，让斯摩格临走时抱走了一大箱的海军仙贝，比起慷慨更接近于急于甩掉麻烦的心理。他们谈话途中不断有海兵敲门进来清扫房间，搬运文书时也会被战国推销一些食物，被拒绝的话就全部喂给趴在桌面上的羊。</p><p>“我都不知道这些从哪来的，”战国嚼着仙贝含糊不清地讲，而斯摩格盯着那只山羊在看，“谁放在这的！”</p><p>不知在食草动物的横瞳下这间办公室看起来又是怎样。他们换了新的门，负责重装的人一定是在设计的时候走了神才选出来一扇完全不合风格的推门，但视野内依然装得下港口。战国将塑料纸从羊嘴里抢救出来，喂给它另一块。</p><p>“需要我把这个放到卡普先生办公室吗？”斯摩格说。</p><p>事实上他也没找到卡普的新办公室在哪里。</p><p>在医院也是同样的情况，要么总部是在这几个月内重新修建了一栋斯摩格不知道的楼，要么他是真的在海军医院里迷了路。战争刚结束时这里人满为患，用一匹布就能隔离出一个狭窄单间，如今那些痕迹也被收拾干净了——斯摩格在楼梯处拐了弯，他在焦躁的时候就想抽烟，嘴里空荡荡，牙齿间都是过量的消毒水味道。</p><p>秋天和更干燥的时候，负责医院的勤杂兵会给每间病房洒水以保持湿度，他在露台上看着对面楼的窗户不断被推开，探出来一只拿喷壶的手，接着又收回去，如此几次。卡普的副官不知何时又出现在斯摩格身后，用剑柄碰了碰门以提醒他有人在这。</p><p>“再等一会卡普先生就要离开了，中将，”副官说，听起来有些善意嘲讽在里面，“——你不是说能找到吗？”</p><p>他被带到一个独立的、从未来过的房间前面，明明也离得不远，就藏在几条走廊后面。斯摩格在门被拉开的刹那间停住以免撞上卡普的胸板，后者还回头望着病房，一脚很结实的踩在斯摩格靴子上。</p><p>“……闭上嘴吧小子，我才不想——哇啊，斯摩格？！”</p><p>卡普将他堵在门外面，说是在进行一场隐秘谈话，但隔着一条走廊还是能听见他在说什么。斯摩格随即意识到医院的这半层是被有意清空了，隔离出一条真空带，为了阻断什么似的。海军英雄今天弯腰的次数似乎多得有些过头，头一次、再这以前，斯摩格从没见过如此符合对方真实年龄的卡普。</p><p>“你，”卡普说，“啊，算了，没踩坏吧？”</p><p>“……卡普先生。”</p><p>“库赞，”他说，“——总之他是醒着的，如果没有那就是在装睡。”</p><p>“谢谢。”斯摩格应声。</p><p>如果能再开一扇窗子会更好些，他想道。况且，也不知道这座病房内有没有准备多一把椅子。他是被通知回这里的，消息翻阅过那堵红墙抵达到至斯摩格的私人电话虫上，好像他应当知道这个，新世界的时间流速似乎要慢上许多，在斯摩格印象里他抵达这个废弃的海军支部分明是昨天的事，而这次回程就让他的调职成为了一个笑话。</p><p>库赞还坐在床上。而他看他的方式让斯摩格以为好像他知晓斯摩格要来，知道他在医院里盲目的打转、最终爬到露台上去抽烟。</p><p>“披风很帅。”库赞指着他说道。</p><p>但他还不习惯，这所有的重量和麻烦程度，与之一同到来的地位。斯摩格环顾四周从一台雪白色仪器下发现了一把椅子，库赞的视线落在他身上——他没有去拿，因为斯摩格不想让自己看起来会留很久的样子。</p><p>“库赞。”斯摩格说。他的手，肩膀，未治愈的骨头，和他仍在这里与已经死去的部分，但那是库赞，他让这个没有窗户的房间又活过来成为重心，远在人群的那一头。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>尽管他回到总部没有别的目的，斯摩格仍然把每个早上浪费在毫无意义的闲逛上面，直到下午才会去医院，营造出一种自己也有更重要的事要忙的现状。</p><p>库赞开玩笑说他的房子现在是一栋危楼，最好不要进去。但斯摩格不愿意再带着那身制服出现在病房里，得到警告以后依然入侵了那栋房子，将披风挂在入口处的衣架上。</p><p>早在中将回来之前，可能还要早些，在总部发来那条匿名线报之前青雉就已经清醒了，高纯度氧气涌入他的肺——自愈的速度恶心且诡异，似乎第一天右手还不能动弹、黏在一起，第二天就出现一层血糊糊的嫩肉，可以应要求伸展开手臂。</p><p>“看看，这么久了，”库赞说，“他们还不让我穿裤子。”</p><p>这构成一句骚扰了吗？斯摩格低下头以免对上医生或护士尴尬的微笑，也都是些生面孔，斯摩格还在总部时从未见过他们。消炎药于库赞的身体机能前聊胜于无，在他头顶，其他几袋液体碰撞时发出声音，由对方左手的各个地方奔涌进去。</p><p>等很久斯摩格都没说话，库赞才又转过来。“g5怎么样？”他问道，“你要在总部待多久？”中将这才短暂的抬头与他对视一眼。</p><p>“一周，”斯摩格说，“很快就得回去。”</p><p>“现在好像反过来了，是吧？”库赞说。</p><p>有人提议可以为斯摩格再搬来一张行军床但被拒绝了，白发中将就据在那把独脚凳上等着，第二天被换成了另一把更高点的椅子。斯摩格看来他们给库赞用葡萄糖是全无必要的，对方在醒着的时候看起来甚至比他要健康得多，又听说的是，他花了许多天时间都在睡觉。</p><p>男人被困在床上抗议道：我需要咖啡。好像他已经为此争取了很多次，都被医生打了回来。斯摩格从人群的空隙间发现库赞正偏着头看他，等待其他人离开他们的那一刻，他盯着对方嘴唇听见库赞又在说：“咖啡可以治疗烧伤。”</p><p>对，就像牛奶能治骨折一样。斯摩格说。其中一个护士好笑的转过头，颇有些责怪的喊了声斯摩格先生。</p><p>斯摩格决定站起来躲避开他们。“明天我还会来，”他宣告道，可此时还没到傍晚，库赞在那一边缓慢眨眼对此毫无异议，“明天，大概。”</p><p>他还要思考该怎样度过明天和后面几个早晨。</p><p>在库赞不知道的地方斯摩格彻底占领了他的房子和卧室，虽然那看起来已经很久都无人居住过，灰尘在床单和库赞的杯子里积攒出一层——就像他是突然离开的，关上门时整座房子还在正常运转。斯摩格在那张大的足够躺下他的沙发上睡过了一晚，之后才转移上了楼，去了库赞的卧室。床用熟悉的吱呀声欢迎他到来，分出四分之一来容纳住斯摩格，而毯子闻起来有一股霉味。</p><p>青雉部队的秘书官见到白猎人时诧异到差点丢飞手里的文件，要知道他们已经有几年时间没见过，斯摩格前往g5时她还和其他文官一同备守在玛丽乔亚没有回来。库赞的办公室被锁上了，她很快意识到斯摩格是来收拾东西的，在那扇门后面，可能又有许多的灰尘在等待他。</p><p>“隔几天我们就会打扫一遍。”秘书官说道。幸而他们部队已经习惯于没有直属长官的命令，井然有序地据守在总部的一角。</p><p>文件或杂物的摆放位置并无变化，显然，为了维持这副杂乱景象海兵们还做出不少努力，也与斯摩格的记忆相符合。在看到斯摩格之后秘书官似乎得出来一个结论，突然站起身短暂离开了几分钟，把中将独自留在办公室里。再出现时她手里抱了一棵盆栽。</p><p>“——库赞大将要回来了吗？”她说，“它快被我们养死了。”</p><p>硕果仅存的一盆。活过了地震与炮火，现在却貌似快被勤劳的海兵用水淹死。这棵耐寒植物被塞到斯摩格手里抱着，秘书官指了指青雉办公室内新开的那一面窗户，示意他摆到那里去。</p><p>“他现在在哪？”斯摩格说。</p><p>“我们怎么会知道？”秘书官说，“还有这些东西，也没人知道到底该给他放在哪，斯摩格先生。”</p><p>白猎人又不是青雉养来负责叼东西、给杂物归位的狗，为何会给她留下这种印象？那棵叶片纤小的盆栽最终被斯摩格带到病房里去，安放在库赞看得到的角落，美名其曰他也没时间来照顾一盆植物。</p><p>库赞表现的有些惊讶：“还以为它早就旱死了。”</p><p>“部队的士兵把它带回去养了，但长得不太好，”斯摩格说，“你平时怎么做？”</p><p>“噢，那自然了，我想起时才会给它浇水。”</p><p>那些塑料软管终于从库赞的手臂上撤离，像一把被斩断的空气根，悬在顶上。斯摩格谨慎的远离库赞左臂，男人正从病床上坐起来，示意斯摩格再坐近一点。</p><p>“待会医生还会来吗？”他说。</p><p>“——他们终于意识到我是个健全的成年人，该有自己的隐私，”库赞说，“哎呀，健全的成年人。”</p><p>从来都不好笑。</p><p>随即的沉默被库赞挽救回来，他提议说，你看我的下巴。医院里是备有成套的生活用品供海兵使用的，配有一把老式剃刀和一小罐剃须膏，斯摩格不得不去前台讨要来一套。大将就像熬了一整周的夜没空打理自己，胡须刺破皮肤，茂盛到看不见他的颌骨保持着最原始的样子。他看着斯摩格走近来、稍微仰起头，瞳仁里映出来一个乱糟糟的男人。</p><p>“下来一点。”斯摩格点头。</p><p>库赞这才注意到斯摩格的手赤裸在外，和床单颜色相似，骨节苍白。温水拍打至他的脸上像局部微雨，确保每一根胡须都被润湿，由下巴自由落体成一朵晕开的浅灰色。斯摩格严肃的捧着他的头，相信等一会还会同样严格的检查刀片是否刮破了他的皮肤。两根手指埋进库赞耳后的头发里，似乎抚摸过他耳廓。</p><p>他蹦出一个单音节词：等一下。随后斯摩格得到一个只维持短暂几秒的亲吻，这倒是意料之外的事。</p><p>“斯摩格。”库赞说。</p><p>白猎人沉默着打发剃须膏直到泡沫都溅在了自己手上，男人在他眼神示意下再次仰起头，露出那枚软骨。白色逐渐吞没库赞的下巴，在斯摩格手指碰到他时喉结才颤动一下，短暂消失在皮肤下面。不要动了，库赞。斯摩格警告道，刀锋贴上他左边脸颊。</p><p>当他还顶着半面滑稽的泡沫胡子时库赞突然笑了两声，斯摩格立刻停下了，手底下压出来一条浅色印痕。“其实我也该留点胡子吧？”库赞说，“四十七岁？这么久了。”</p><p>大概是斯摩格迟钝到难以辨认出来。他觉得库赞从来都是这副模样，时间也在他身上被叫停。白发海军甩掉刀片上多余的水珠才重新贴上去，泡沫破裂与胡须被切断的声音听得无比清楚——库赞顺从的偏过头，由上往下一直盯着他。</p><p>“随便你怎么想。”斯摩格说。</p><p>“……下次见面你就知道了。”</p><p>“你一定要现在说话吗？”</p><p>薄荷的味道很重，大多数海兵身上都有那股廉价的薄荷味，几乎要盖过消毒水气味。中将皱起鼻子，库赞正用干净的、还带点青色的下巴蹭他的脸，在斯摩格打算躲开时才张开嘴咬他，舌头也钻进来。库赞很喜欢咬他，磕在他嘴唇上的牙齿轻轻用力，之后才包住几乎要把斯摩格吞下去。</p><p>“早上的时候我听他们说，库赞，”斯摩格断断续续地说，“还在等你回去。”</p><p>更宽厚的舌头挤进嘴里来找他的，舔过牙齿，上颚，之后深到似乎要刺入白猎人咽后那块。斯摩格难以克制的想要干呕，在库赞放开他之后立刻咳嗽起来，抹了抹嘴唇。</p><p>“听起来好像我又在翘班似的，”库赞说，“同样都是新的，办公室比这里好多了，是吧。”</p><p>“所以你什么时候回去？”</p><p>库赞当然听见了斯摩格的问题。“其实它应该放在户外，”男人在说他带回来的那盆盆栽，“晚上你还在吗？”现在他又在指向了斯摩格，转移生硬而有效。</p><p>闭上眼睛后库赞终于像一个重伤病患了，在睡眠上耗许多时间。斯摩格想，老虎一天要睡十八小时，在他想象中他甚至能听见库赞骨头和肌肉迅速生长的声音。整座房间的存在感都凝聚在了库赞身上，他的胸口，随着呼吸一起一伏，规律到近似一种催眠术。斯摩格端着咖啡进门时就看到这副景象。</p><p>他还是将盆栽移到了有窗的那一条走廊上，被护士撞见他正好拉拢窗户。秋天就没有那么充沛的雨水了，离库赞近的话，它就能在最合适的温度环境下活过来。再过一天，斯摩格得知其实打扫办公室的海兵还藏起来了一盆植物尸体，他只带走了一个出于恐惧心理才替换来的产物。</p><p>他本想告诉库赞这件事，但抵达病房的时候男人还在睡，白猎人也无其他事情可干——好像他来了之后也没再见过卡普或其他知情者了。斯摩格拉着椅子到床边坐下，在思考问题的间隙也睡了过去，醒来时发现自己枕着库赞的手。</p><p>大将没有被自己手心上的重量带来困扰，斯摩格睁开眼睛，过了会才意识到眼前那块模糊的深色是库赞手指。男人在他坐起来前捏了斯摩格一把，有些微的疼痛，但更多是让血液飞速涌向斯摩格的耳朵。</p><p>“我还是喜欢你短头发的时候。”库赞低声说。</p><p>“你什么时候醒的？”斯摩格问。</p><p>“但现在也不错，”他说，“——上来吧，到床上来。”</p><p>他花了几秒来解读库赞这句话的意思。</p><p>库赞又说道，过来。反正这张病床大到足够躺下一个他了。斯摩格缓慢的眨了眨眼坐直了些，发现库赞全无开玩笑的意味之后才屈起膝盖，开始脱自己的靴子。他只轻了一百多磅而已，斯摩格爬上来时清楚的听见床危险的响了起来，库赞侧着身为他挪开位置。</p><p>“再睡一会。”</p><p>他被压在里面。“我睡不着，”斯摩格说，“刚才也不该睡着，现在已经很晚了。”</p><p>“哎呀，所以你就不用回去了，”库赞说，“看来这几天你的工作也不是很忙。”</p><p>所以他早就知道斯摩格在总部无事可做，支部中将的职责当然被划归在大陆的另一边了。在斯摩格因尴尬沉默的时候他从背后被环住，那只手，稳当的将他固定在了这一尺多空间里，库赞前两日争取来了所谓的穿裤子的权利，全因他恢复得太快。</p><p>但斯摩格还没碰过。他以为，那至少会有点疼，便避免靠近库赞的右手，现在就反应不过来对方正是用这只手来碰他的：柔软的，又有些滑腻，透出不健康的深红色，好像抓住库赞就会被粘连在他手臂上似的。斯摩格意识到库赞正在嗅自己，嗅他的头发。</p><p>“已经长好了吗？”他听见有人说。</p><p>“闹过头了，”库赞的声音从背后传来，“我也没想到。”</p><p>斯摩格将库赞的手从自己脸上抓下来，小心按压他掌根，未恢复活力的肌肉给予斯摩格回应，以同样力度挤压回他的手指。本来还该闻到更多的药的味道，斯摩格指腹下的皮肤起伏如丘壑，再过一些日子，等它们干涸后这就是库赞了，他的指甲才重新长出来一部分。</p><p>“算了，”斯摩格说，“你现在应该睡觉。”</p><p>并不需要他提醒库赞就安静下来，也许是因为大大小小的炎症或其他什么，包住他的身体要温暖不少——几乎接近于正常人的温度。库赞用一条腿将斯摩格困在里面，完整的，仅能在他规划的部分活动，感觉起来像被一团低温燃烧的火焰包围似的，库赞从不符合这个意象。</p><p>但他实在是太温暖、太温暖了。搞得好像这一部分的库赞在重新经历一次分化，白猎人正目睹对方从母胎中脱出来，由婴儿迅速成长成崭新的独立个体，如此这般，他也算参与过一遍库赞的幼年期了。</p><p>*</p><p>还是冷一点好。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>早上医生来换药的时候斯摩格已经醒了，浑身僵硬地躺在病床上听库赞和对方聊天。事后他才想起自己可以变成烟逃跑的，男人率先撑着一根拐杖从床上站起来，病床立刻升高了一些。</p><p>“我们可以散步。”库赞说。</p><p>他早就可以出来散步，这半边隔离出的真空带只留下他们两个人。咔哒，嚓，这就算迈出去一步了。</p><p>“卡普先生没再来过吗？”斯摩格说，</p><p>“你来的那天他差点揍断我这条腿，”库赞拿拐杖点了点自己右脚，“那也不能改变什么。”</p><p>中将的电话虫被留在了病房的独脚凳上，这几天里那就是它的底盘，睡得比库赞还要多。护士将那盆盆栽转移到窗户外面放着，用一根铁丝将它固定在那，库赞隔着玻璃看了一会，决定就让它待那儿了。</p><p>“幸好你以前也经常翘班，”他说，“部队已经习惯了。”</p><p>“所以你也习惯吗？”</p><p>“我又不在这。”</p><p>斯摩格把他丢在这去买咖啡，穿过那几条空旷走廊——进楼梯间前他回头望了眼库赞发现他也正与自己对视着，重心都放在左手和那根拐杖之上。只是咖啡而已，库赞应该能忍受这点味道上的差异。直到他穿过楼梯、彻底远离医院大楼时斯摩格才觉得库赞的视线消失了，他已经走到对方的视野盲区内。</p><p>送报鸟用翅膀护着鸟食防止被海鸥抢占，斯摩格叫来了一只拿今天份的报纸，在他找硬币的空档已经飞来好几只海鸥把那个小食盆围得水泄不通。上面写着：马林梵多今日有百分之六十的几率会降雨，这就有些反常。</p><p>库赞还站在那等他回来，用眼神欢迎斯摩格手里的那杯咖啡。“不去其他地方看看吗？”斯摩格说，“医生说了再过几天你就可以出院。”</p><p>“噢。”库赞说。随后他又补充一句：那你向玛丽乔亚发申请了？</p><p>咖啡被放在那道狭窄窗台上，这样就能和白猎人脱开干系，不是他带来给库赞的。“我在等电话，”斯摩格说，“达斯琪还在g5，不会有事。”</p><p>真好，那你可以给我多带几次咖啡。库赞说。</p><p>说得好像咖啡因也成了违禁品似的。他看着冰层从库赞手指上浮现出，遮住那一片疤，这还是回来之后斯摩格第一次见到库赞使用能力——连大将都得谨遵医嘱。男人用左手指了指他，随后同样冰凉的手指在斯摩格耳后碰了一下。“其他还有什么事？”库赞说。</p><p>他想起随报纸买来的副刊：“可能，今天会下雨。”</p><p>“那下雨之前再把它搬进来。”</p><p>积雨云于傍晚准时堆积在马林梵多上空，很厚的一层，貌似要将夏天剩下的那点雨水都倾倒在岛上。推开窗户后风势大到斯摩格不得不眯起眼睛，盆栽仅剩的那几片叶子摇摇欲坠，再晚一秒就要被剥掉了。</p><p>库赞慢吞吞的从漆黑走廊的那头走过来，还是响两声才走一步，而后在斯摩格突然转头时他也停了下来。</p><p>他的电话虫叫了起来。“你电话响了。”库赞说。</p><p>斯摩格正艰难地拆着那根缠在盆上的铁丝，男人从背后靠近来伸手隔在他和窗户之间，意思是叫斯摩格去接电话。风声下电话虫叫声更加微弱，可能斯摩格一直不去接已经叫累了，随时准备罢工不干。白发海军迅速跑回去赶在对方挂断前拿起听筒。</p><p>“g5支部，中将斯摩格。”斯摩格说。</p><p>“是，到g1支部。”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“那已经是全部的申请了。”</p><p>“我明白——”</p><p>突然间重物坠地的声音，听起来像金属——拐杖那一类的，异常响亮的一声。一瞬间斯摩格紧张到咬紧牙齿往声源处看去（玛丽乔亚的官员大声问道：你在听吗，中将？！），放下听筒，几秒后电话虫那如实生动地传达来对方的咒骂：去你妈的g5疯狗。</p><p>“库赞，”斯摩格喊道，“库赞？”</p><p>库赞。他又想着：没关系，现在只有他们两个人，但他仍不想看到最坏的结果。大将青雉与他只相隔了半条走廊，穿过这扇门——</p><p>“——差点掉了下去，”库赞回望着他，“风太大了。”</p><p>他从窗台上收回腿，手里赫然躺着那盆足够幸运的盆栽，叶子都还在。十分完整，健康，活着。</p><p> </p><p>库赞赤脚朝他走来。</p><p>路过拐杖时男人弯腰下去顺手也捡起来了，只将盆栽交还到斯摩格手里。即便脚步声听起来不太一样，但那就是库赞，坚冰等同于他的骨头。“你要走了吗，斯摩格中将？”库赞故意这么喊他。</p><p>斯摩格点头，随后意识到什么似的又摇头：“你呢？”</p><p>“不太懂你的意思，”他说，“哎呀，至少今晚也留下来吧。”</p><p>“我的部下也还在支部。”斯摩格说。</p><p>库赞看向他说，你现在在这。言下之意为而我也在，因为即将有暴雨降落，在它们彻底停下之前，升降艇也无法运转。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>斯摩格本来该登上午后第一班军舰。</p><p>他刚走上舰桥身后就传来一阵骚动，有人大声在喊他的名字，排在后面的海兵立刻分出来一条狭长通路给跑过来的同僚，让斯摩格尴尬的僵在原地。</p><p>“斯摩格中将，”对方说，“——你现在还不能登船。”</p><p>艾因斯罗比在海军的威胁话术中占了很大比重，常用为：你会被送去艾因斯罗比接受审判。对海兵来说就是你会上军事法庭。斯摩格还是头一次听到有人拿这套说辞来威胁自己。看来禁闭室也在战争中被震碎了，新的房间连窗户都去掉，在厚重铁门上留了一道海楼石圆框，几乎和囚室同个标准。</p><p>“我不知道。”斯摩格重复道。</p><p>问话的海兵显然也是按规矩办事，也不敢没收白猎人的火柴，等他们不得不撤离时禁闭室内已经弥漫起一层白烟。他们对他说：抱歉，中将，我们只能这么做。随后门那边的链锁被扣上了。斯摩格的电话虫也享受同等待遇，被倒扣进一支玻璃笼子里，但给它留了根土豆条。</p><p>卡普似乎来过一趟，被远远隔离在外，声音被石壁削弱了许多层。斯摩格听见库赞、处理和青雉部队几个关键词便又专心低头吸烟了，烟雾在他肺里滚过一圈才呼出来，因为能力轻易被吹成几个标准的圆圈。</p><p>他的答案只有：我不知道。他不是知情者，和阴谋论决无相关，g5支部的中将也只是庞大海军内部的一小枚齿轮，不具唯一性，所有人都可替代。禁闭室新建在马林梵多地下，因前两日的降雨湿气更重，让人浑身发痒。斯摩格被放置在这里近三个小时才有人重新出现在门外，还是先前的那位海兵。</p><p>“中将，您晚餐想吃什么？”他问道。</p><p>“我什么时候可以离开？”斯摩格说。</p><p>“我们并不清楚，”对方面露难色，他不想离门太近，海楼石的能量让他恶心，“您要吃晚餐吗？”</p><p>斯摩格想：我的申请又要延期了。从此他决定不再开口直到自己被放出去——而他很擅长这个，一直都很擅长。</p><p>日奈第二天也在门口被堵住。他樱色头发的同僚，对禁闭室内的斯摩格印象无比深刻。她在门外边突然拔高声音说：真可怜啊，斯摩格君。日奈同情。随后就被值班的海兵请走了。这场突如其来的紧闭结束于卡普的再次拜访，后者气势汹汹地闯入总部地下，几乎要把门从墙体内扯出去。</p><p>“战国这个蠢货，”卡普大声说，“这和我们有什么关系，是吧？啊？”</p><p>斯摩格从海兵手里接过自己的披风好跟上他。“我要重新向玛丽乔亚发申请，卡普先生，”他说，“我得回去了。”</p><p>“对，回你位置上去。”卡普说。</p><p>走上楼梯后他才发现另一个当事人也站在门口，战国正慢吞吞分文件给他的羊吃，又是那头草食动物，在它眼里斯摩格和这周围的石砖一起被横向拉伸。</p><p>“战国元帅。”斯摩格说。</p><p>“我才是受够了，混蛋，”战国点头示意，对卡普说，“我听到你在下面骂我了。”</p><p>“哇，你还想吵？”</p><p>白猎人突然感觉到一股力在拉扯自己衣摆，低下头发现自己正与羊的横瞳对视着，它进食的速度倒是挺快。战国意识到羊已经又消灭一张资料，从文件袋内又抽出来一份。“他们认为这是叛逃，”老兵说，即是斯摩格和现役海兵们的最高上级说，“目前知情人数没超过预计，当然也没人看见他了。”</p><p>“干得好。”卡普说。</p><p>“——所以这是叛逃吗，斯摩格？”战国问道，“一句实话。”</p><p>白发海军仰起头注视着他们，后颈的骨头咔的响了声，让人以为他有多难受似的。“……不是，”他说，“也绝不会是。”</p><p>他们的圣佛沉默了一会。</p><p>“那就不是。”最终战国宣告道。</p><p>话题就此终结，但斯摩格仍觉得后颈发酸，且这种感觉从那一小片皮肤逐渐扩散至他的头和眼睛和尾椎和手指乃至他全身。两位老兵终于发现堵在这里聊天不是个好选项，便带着他们往前走，羊蹭着白猎人裤腿想留给他一身白毛。</p><p>“对了，”战国叫住他，“你还有这个。”</p><p>他所需要的玛丽乔亚通行证。斯摩格接过后看见对方手里还有一张新兵照片，一张只看得见部队名称的机密文件，以及签了名的申请表格。这也不是他权限内应该看到的东西，元帅多停留了几秒，之后蹲下来，招呼来自己的羊。</p><p>他又能忘记什么呢？他的同僚、他的部队将迎来拆解，暂时停转一会。那块活过来的冰与桎梏住他的温度截然相反，像没有降雨时的秋天的一场山火，像要活活烧死他似的，包围斯摩格，冲破红土大陆，要烧去所有航路的终点。</p><p>“记住了吗？”战国说。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一点tips</p><p>鉴于本人实在是不好意思直接写出来又怕看不懂就丢到结尾了：</p><p>卡普已经卸任/战国正在搬离自己办公室/g1支部很快要变成新马林梵多所以旧马林梵多装修风格变了/库赞在烟回来前就打算跑了所以他真的不知道烟回来了/叫烟来是想拖延时间让库赞多待一会好商量怎么维持海军的平衡/烟是直接被玛丽乔亚上面的人叫回总部的/库赞确实是被隔离了/库赞在装瘸/库赞直接失踪了/烟被审问是为了知道库赞到底有没有说他干嘛去了（卡普也被问了）/最后分别是新兵库赞证件照&amp;青雉部队结构&amp;求偶指南里写的伴侣申请表</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>